Fire and Ice
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: The dispute between Ice dragons and Fire dragons was nothing new to the world. In such ordeal, an Ice Princess and a Fire Prince kindled connection which had only strengthened in time. AU. One-shot.


**Title:** Fire and Ice

 **Summary** : The dispute between Ice dragons and Fire dragons was nothing new to the world. In such ordeal, an Ice Princess and a Fire Prince kindled connection which had only strengthened in time. AU. One-shot.

 **About the story** : Written for Klaroline AU Week. Day 5: Mythology and Creatures. Actually I thought to write this last year. Exactly. So anyway, plot is - Klaus and Caroline are Fire and Ice dragons respectively.

 **Note** : I don't own TVD or Klaroline or myth about dragons. Everything I write is for fun and part of imagination. I mean no offence to anyone out there. Story is not beta read.

* * *

 _ **0o Fire and Ice o0**_

 _0o Pilot o0_

The dispute between Ice dragons and Fire dragons was nothing new to the world. Generations were killed on the battle grounds. No one ever bothered to figure out who initiated the war between these two kinds, as they were extremely occupied with the blood on their hands.

In such ordeal, an Ice Princess and a Fire Prince kindled connection which had only strengthened in time.

 _0o 1 o0_

Klaus felt his eyes burning so much that water in them started to vapour gradually.

He was angry and worried.

The baby fire dragon was flying above the forest, his unusual altitude, with much difficulty.

 _He was not weak, he was not weak!_

Mikael, the ruler of Fire dragons and his father, was not satisfied with his performance. His father expected more of him, for he showed he was little special from his siblings.

He could transform into a dragon and that too at such young age, while his siblings were only good with tricks and still that was not sufficient to Mikael.

In a war, their dragon form would be unleashed upon enemies—the Ice dragons—with the only goal to achieve—destroy.

For a twelve year old it was too much to absorb, wasn't it? Klaus was trying his best to cope up with the pressure induced on him.

He wasn't the perfection Mikael was expecting.

His father's brutal words started giving him nightmares. Poor boy, was he tested of his limits—pushed and squeezed. Memories of harshness brought water to his eyes. His baby dragon could not fly steadily anymore. Blurry vision, disturbed mind was not permitting him anymore.

An emergency touchdown required which didn't go smoothly, of course.

The baby fire dragon rolled and collided with every stone, plant on the ground before he got into bushes. He didn't even bounce back, for he felt exhaustion. Small growls escaped him as result.

Klaus didn't take much to realize he had company. A chirpy voice poked him. "Well, that is pretty rough."

Eyes wide, he forced himself on his paws and peeked out of the bush. A girl who wouldn't be more than nine or ten was leaning against one of the massive trees. Her blonde hair was combed and tied in a way no tendril was seen on her face. Curious sea-blue eyes reminded Klaus of ice. And he was tensed to learn she was from Ice kingdom. From the appearance, he believed she was from rich class of their society.

What she was doing alone in here?

Until then he didn't notice he was standing exactly in the woodlands between Ice and Fire kingdoms—a place everyone would usually avoid.

"My intentions are pure, fire prince. I mean no harm." Her eye wandered for a bit and found the flower at the closest shrub. "Though I like to touch you, I'm certain you wouldn't allow." Plucking it she faced his dragon. "Or would you?" She sounded hopeful.

His instant response was baring teeth and snarling. The thought of an Ice girl touching a Fire prince was abominable.

Pinching bridge of her nose, the girl shook her head in disappointment. She didn't flinch, not even slightest jerk was seen which made him feel pathetic about himself.

Mikael's cursing flew back into head that _he was hopeless._

Without giving up, Klaus decided to scare her to death by the new trick he was learning—breathing out fire.

He could do this, _yes_! Had he put more concentration, his anger into it, he could make fire.

Unfortunately he spit out saliva in front of her.

Klaus wanted to sink deep into the ground, for he embarrassed himself in front of his enemy. To his dismay, she opened mouth after a moment of dreadful silence. "That is not how it is done, fire boy."

The baby dragon sent glare in her path. As if she knew—

Before his thought could end, the girl spoke. "The responsibility on our shoulders is a burden, I agree, but we need to overcome their threats and our emotions at first."

 _Our?_

 _Of course_ , Klaus thought, _she was a princess_ , for only royal blood would have potential to transform into dragons.

By the way she spoke, the fire prince derived she mastered in breathing ice.

It was getting worse, wasn't it? He groaned inwardly.

"I can help you, if you want." She offered with bright smile and twinkling eyes.

Klaus hustled when she took a step close. He didn't like her a bit. And he would not go for help. No way.

 _0o 2 o0_

Caroline, that day, was flying at low altitude. She was close to the woodlands in between Ice and Fire kingdoms, almost reached _their_ spot.

Reddish brown wings at stretch, Klaus was inspecting the recent scratch he acquired in the duel with Caroline.

Klaus—one of the Fire Princes she met in the woodlands three years ago, who had initially denied her assistance.

Soon after the next three days he had found himself in the same spot, waiting for her until she showed up with cocky smile.

In lesser period, he had learned to spit out the liquid that would help a dragon breathe out its element. Slowly he changed it to the ball of molten fire. Only a little amount.

Caroline landed on the same tree where his dragon was sitting. He snarled and propelled away, like always. She would love to tease him—well, his dragon.

Looking at her bluish white scaled wings, Caroline growled, batted them and produced cool breezes to irk him. As a result he bared teeth, sneered.

A melodious chuckle escaped her as soon she turned into human. "Have you ever been in a bright mood, fire prince?" He tilted head, listening to her purring. "In your human-self, did you smile for once?" The dragon let out a huff.

In her presence, he never transformed into human and neither had she asked. It didn't mean she wasn't intrigued. Only she had settled to give him time, when he wrote name by burning the grass, after one month.

Now after three springs, her patience was vanishing. She believed it was the time to know more than just fire balls and scale wings.

"I want to see you." She articulated her thoughts. "Just to know how you look like."

As usual he growled, not with fury, but in a smooth rejection.

Caroline sighed in exasperation. _Obstinate_!

It was silent around him, except for chirp and whirrs. She took time to ponder and come up with a brilliant idea.

"Let us duel again! If I win like before you must show yourself. If I lose, I would never ask of you."

Too good to deny it, she knew. Klaus agreed with snarl, displayed his readiness by stretching out his wings.

Caroline snorted, already feeling the victory in her veins. He might be strong, but she had years of tough practice in producing molten ice.

Giving him a sly smile, Caroline jumped off the branch. Her body enlarged, nails turned into claws. She flapped her wings and was about to manoeuvre, but Klaus collided with her.

The dance started. She breathed out ice, he escaped. Klaus was getting good with risky flips. She learned one or two from him. Sneering at her, Klaus flew higher and higher.

It had taken place for so long that she actually forgotten her mother's order to return soon.

She wasn't going anywhere, until she got what she wanted.

Klaus tricked and pinned her to the ground. He ran his claws under her wing, just like she did in the last duel with him. She couldn't get up for the enervation had taken over. Her wings were trapped wholly, skilfully that she couldn't move an inch.

At the end, she hated it, but she had given up.

A growl of surrender was out and he growled back in pride, she could feel it.

When he let go of her and stepped away, Caroline forced herself to stand straight feeling unhappy for she wouldn't get to see his human at any time.

That's when she saw what she wasn't expecting.

The Fire Dragon dwindled into human and there stood a beautiful person who wouldn't be more than fifteen.

 _0o 3 o0_

Although he tried not to shed a drop of water, Klaus couldn't help it.

The death of his youngest brother sent the entire Fire nation into a whirl.

Henrik, the youngest prince like Klaus had transformed into a mini dragon. He was caught in trap and brutally murdered then sent to his homeland.

Revenge was about to be served, for they believed in 'eye for an eye.'

Despite the differences among the local kings, unanimously they voiced out their support to their ruler—Mikael. So, they decided to imprison an Ice dragon. Mikael ordered to bring a dragon alive.

Klaus, in his human form, was standing at the river bank, glaring at the water stream. He was waiting for her—

She was here. From her flapping, he could identify.

Soon cool breeze hit his back, making him turn around.

Caroline was all grown up—seventeen winters old. How drastically had she changed! He thought, as she walked to him, or he hadn't notice until then. She dressed elegantly; white satin and silks draped around her curves, silver and diamond ornaments complemented her skin. His gaze fell on the crown on her head that put him in agony.

Once she had told whenever the Ice Nation celebrates, they would have to appear formally, including the crown.

"Did you enjoy well?" He gritted teeth. Caroline swallowed with much difficulty as she removed crown from her head. "How long your celebrations usually last?"

Fifteen days ago Klaus and his family received Henrik's dead body. Since then they were singing songs in glee?

"My deepest condolences for your—"

"Do not utter a word of my brother." He raised finger warningly. Caroline didn't flinch, but looked him in the eyes, might be feeling his pain. A bitter smile crept to his lips. "Did you enjoy leading your men into my kingdom?"

The Ice Princess' eyes were wide, astonishment filling them, as a gasp slipped from her lips. "What?"

One time Klaus had taken her into their homeland, after her continuous pestering. He let her set foot in his place. Now he realized it was the biggest mistake.

He almost developed feelings for her—his guide. Regarding her as a friend was an act of foolishness and his brother paid for it with life. She broke whatsoever he felt for her. Just like that.

"Klaus you are not speaking with your right mind." She dared to speak.

"You betrayed me, Caroline!" His entire body was trembling in dark fury, hurt. "No one knew the way except for you. Like a fool, I led my enemy into the heart of my place. Which also makes me responsible for my brother's death." Shaking his head, he glowered at his feet. Self-hate wasn't simple to go through.

"I trusted you."

"And I loved you." She claimed.

Klaus met her teary gaze. For a moment there he wanted to believe her, for her eyes profoundly expressing. She let out a whimper and her fingers flew to her neck in impulse. A needle was struck in, to comatose her. The Fire soldiers surrounded them.

"I—would—never—betray—" she couldn't finish her sentence before she collapsed on the grass.

Still alarmed, Klaus' eye brushed over the soldiers he led to this spot and then fell on the girl that loved him.

 _0o 4 o0_

Caroline never felt so weak before. Both physically and mentally.

She had gone through abuse since tender age, to become what she was now. One of the most powerful Ice dragons of her land, yet unwittingly she had fallen for a man whom her entire nation regarded as an enemy.

She didn't regret loving Klaus. In fact she didn't regret anything even she stood close to her death. Though distress resided in the depths of her heart, for he didn't give a single chance to prove of her innocence.

Sitting on the floor of prison, she counted the torches fixed in her cell. There were many, as the fire would weaken the Ice dragon.

She laughed dryly, as soon as she recognized familiar presence outside her cell. "You know this amount of fire could hold me back which doesn't serve your purpose, fire prince."

Klaus leaned his head on the arm he pressed against the iron bars.

"I assume you are coming up with creative plans of retribution."

"You speak of death." Klaus broke his silence after a moment. "Where is that little fight, love?"

Caroline almost melted hearing to that tone. "It was useless."

Once again silence consumed them. Klaus stared at her and she avoided his stormy blues.

"Tomorrow you will be standing in the court of Fire Lords." Klaus informed callously. "They will be deciding your fate."

"Which is nothing but a torturous death." She snorted. "Eye for an eye, that's how it works between both the nations. I knew it." She bit into her bottom lip, thinking of all the pain she endured. "It is rather pity to die when you lived your whole life like a weapon, like a pawn and it is not the life you dreamt of."

Breathing out loudly, she lulled head against the wall. She was sweating profusely, for she stayed in unfavourable temperature for quite long. Dizziness was taking her over.

"You are not well." His voice was strained, surprisingly.

"At least you care." She chuckled before closing her eyes.

If she hadn't misheard, his gentle words fell in her ears. "I started to care from very long time, Caroline."

 _0o 5 o0_

Skilfully Klaus made the whole scenario look like the Ice princess escaped their prison, for she was stronger than what everyone imagined.

The soldiers were shifting their duties; second round of midnight guards were going to be replaced. Klaus took this as an opportunity to free the unconscious princess.

He carried her to the top of the prison building and gave her body some time to relax in the natural environment. Moment after the moment passed and she finally came back right when he began to worry.

Head in his lap, Caroline opened her eyes and stirred a little.

"Can you fly?" was his first line to her.

Caroline understood he brought her out, she looked around as she sat up. "You are taking risk." She reminded him hoarsely.

"It is worth." He caressed her cheek.

To that gesture and also to his words, she beamed. "I didn't even explain."

"I have nothing to listen."

Gulping the knot in her throat, Caroline leaned closer to take his lips. The kiss tasted everything like he dreamt on many sleepless nights. To sensual and wet strokes, he was opening and writhing in pleasure. She was cool against his warm skin. He felt like things around them froze—as if they were the existing lively creatures in this world.

She wasn't letting him go, greedily nibbling his bottom lip and it caused a chuckle from his side.

Hard, but they must hurry up before someone identified her gone missing.

"Go." He said after peeling away. Caroline's grin reminded Klaus of their childhood. Grasping her chin, he pecked on her lips for one last time on that day.

He stayed back while she stood at the edge and jumped off the building. Soon after the bluish white dragon batted its wings and did flips it learned from him.

Klaus laughed softly as the dragon breathed out ice into the sky, winged towards the Ice nation.

 _ **0o Fire and Ice o0**_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please review =)_


End file.
